


Predictable Love

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Cell Phones, Coming Out, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, KidKlaine, Klaine, Letters, M/M, Miscommunication, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Kurt and Blaine grew up as neighbours, became best friends.Then Blaine moved away and they had to rely on letters and phone calls to keep in touch, but when things go wrong and they lose each other, somehow fate (and an avid writer) throws them back together again...





	1. Growing Up

Elizabeth stared out of the window, the front garden was overgrown a little, she didn't have the energy to trim it and Burt was too busy looking after everything to even think about the garden, but she had a small smile on her face as she glanced out. But the scenery wasn't what she was smiling at, she was watching her little boy having a conversation with another boy at the gate, who's parents had just moved in next door.

She had been watching Kurt for at least an hour, playing by himself in the garden. She was wishing she could be out there with him, but her condition meant she had a low immune system and she could catch anything easily, they couldn't risk her getting ill. 

Her little Kurt, didn't really have any friends of his own around their little neighbourhood, but as she had watched him, playing with his bat and ball, and all his crayons and paper by himself, she had seen the moving truck pull up and a little family of four climb out of a Mercedes in front. A little boy around the same age as her son, had looked over and seen Kurt playing by himself and had walked over to the gate to talk to him.

She had seen the massive happy grin that lit up Kurt's tiny freckled face as the other boy was talking to him, and she had to giggle a little with excitement for him. Her eyes warmed further as the little boy put his hand over the gate to shake Kurt's and she giggled to herself a little more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt had been playing outside by himself. His mom couldn't play with him outside anymore, and his father was resting in the living room, so Kurt had decided to take some toys outside in the garden to play. He saw a truck pull up in front of the house next door, and moving guys were loading furniture inside.

New neighbours. Kurt just hoped they were a lot happier than the grumpy old couple that lived there before.

He was interrupted from drawing a rainbow on his paper, by a voice behind him.

"Hey there."

Kurt turned his head towards the front yard gate behind him and saw a mass of dark curly hair, framing a tiny face with big brown eyes and a wide toothy smile, Kurt smiled politely back.

"Hi." he replied quietly.

The other little boy smiled even wider at his response and beckoned him over to the gate with his hand, and Kurt got up from the grass, brushed down his pants a little and went to talk to the other boy.

"Hey, what's your name? My name's Blaine, I just moved next door." Blaine said as he held out a hand over the gate for Kurt to shake.

Kurt's face lit up in a big smile at being greeted properly, and he put his hand in Blaine's and shook it.

"I'm Kurt." he replied and Blaine smile only got even bigger.

Blaine and Kurt just stood smiling at each other for a little while before Blaine's mother called him to come inside to take things to his room, and he waved a goodbye to Kurt before he ran off to go into his new house. Kurt watched him run off, and waited until he was out of sight to go back to his drawings.

Kurt's father called him in for lunch shortly after Blaine had disappeared into his new house, and Kurt gathered up his toys and brought them inside.

He smiled brightly as he saw his mom sitting on the couch, waiting for him so he threw all of his toys quickly into his toy box at the side of the living room and quickly climbed up onto the couch to hug her.

"How are you feeling mommy?" He asked in a tiny high voice and she ruffled his hair lightly before kissing his head.

"A little better, my little prince." She answered in her light lilting voice, laughing softly at him as he snuggled against her, "and I saw out of the window, that you made a new friend."

"Oh yeah!" Kurt said excitedly and turned his smiling freckled face up at her, "his name is Blaine. He just moved next door."

"Yes i saw my love." His mother replied while smiling, "And I think you should invite him over to play sometime." 

"Can I?" Kurt asked excitedly and she nodded at him.

"Of course, you can have him over whenever you want, my little prince. As long as it's alright with his parents."

"Thank you, mummy. Maybe he would like to play with my tea set?" 

"Maybe." His mother replied, as Burt appeared with Kurt's lunch and Elizabeth's medicine.

"Maybe what?" Burt asked as he gave Kurt his plate and set his wife's medication on the table in front of them.

"Kurt made a new friend, a little boy now lives next door." She told Burt with a smile, and Kurt's father smiled down at him.

"Hey, that's great buddy. Are you going to invite him around to play?" His father asked and Kurt nodded enthusiastically while he ate his lunch.

After he had swallowed his mouthful, he answered.

"Yeah, he can play with my tea set."

Burt looked at his wife and she shrugged with a smile, he then turned back to his son and gave him a small smile.

"Don't you think Blaine would want to play with cars, and trucks and trains instead?"

"Why?" Kurt asked confused and Elizabeth shot Burt a light challenging glare.

"Yes why, honey?" She said and Burt threw her an exasperated look as he removed his cap and placed his hand on the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Because.." he started as he regarded his confused looking son, "Blaine might not be used to playing with...that kind of stuff."

"Burt." Elizabeth said in a warning tone, but Kurt cut her off with a laugh.

"It's ok, daddy," Kurt said with a nod and a proud grin, "I can teach him."

Elizabeth smiled victoriously at Burt as her husband sighed in defeat and smiled at her while shaking his head.

Kurt saw Blaine around lunchtime the next day, he was with his mother in the garden and Kurt waved at him from over the fence that divided their yards.

Blaine waved back with a big smile and ran over. 

"Hi Kurt," he exclaimed with a big grin that Kurt couldn't help but return, "I told my mom about you, do you want to come and play?"

Kurt nodded excitedly as Blaine's mother watched them with a kind smile on her face, Kurt waved shyly at her and she wiggled her fingers back to him.

"Let me go and ask my dad!" Kurt said and Blaine shouted "Ok!" as Kurt ran back inside.

Burt was doing the laundry when Kurt found him and jumped up and down excitedly while he asked to go around to Blaine's and play, Burt grinned at his excitable don and followed him outside to go and speak with Blaine's mom.

As the adults chatted between them, greeting each other and talking about the kids and the neighbourhood, Burt lifted Kurt over the little dividing fence and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him in the house.

"I just got this really cool train set, you have to play with me!" Blaine said as he dragged Kurt, still by the hand up the stairs and into his room.

Kurt giggled as they entered Blaine's messy bedroom and Blaine grabbed the new box that was in the middle of the floor and then they ran back downstairs and out into the yard again.

Kurt's father was still talking to Blaine's mom as both the boys set up the little track and trains along the little path in the middle of the yard.

Blaine was asking Kurt all kinds of questions as they sat playing, and Kurt sometimes laughed at the way Blaine would just blurt them out.

He asked his favourite colour, which was Green and Blaine's was Yellow, his favourite ice-cream flavour, which was Vanilla and Blaine's was Strawberry, his favourite toy, Kurt told him about his tea set and Blaine had told him about his bubble machine, how old he was, Kurt was 8 and Blaine was 7, what his mom was like, and Kurt had told him about his mom, if he had any brothers or sisters, Kurt said no and Blaine told him about his 14 year old brother, Cooper, and what his favourite T.V show was, Kurt didn't have one but Blaine liked the Ninja Turtles.

They played for about 2 hours until Blaine's mom called them both in for lunch, asking Kurt about what he usually ate for lunch as they approached.

She made them a cheese and tomato pizza and they happily munched on it while Blaine made Kurt watch his favourite show with him.

"Are you starting school here soon?" Kurt asked after the show had finished and Blaine nodded excitedly at him.

"Yeah, on Monday I do. Do you go to school around here?" 

"Yeah. It's Hawthorn Elementary, is that where you're going?" Kurt asked and Blaine's face lit up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go there too." He replied excited and they both smiled at each other.

"Blaine, do you have a best friend?" Kurt asked a little timidly.

"Nope, not yet. Why?" Blaine said and Kurt just shrugged, not confident enough to ask, but Blaine seemed to understand, "Do you want to be my best friend Kurt?"

"Yes I do." Kurt agreed and Blaine cheered loudly that he finally has a best friend and Kurt just laughed at him.

The first time Blaine came over to play, was after school one day that next week, Blaine's mother had an emergency at work and had asked if Burt could look after Blaine for a couple hours until her husband got home, and he agreed.

So Burt picked both boys up at the gate and took them home. Kurt was excited that Blaine would be staying to play. He really wanted to show him how to play with the tea set.

As they drove along Burt was becoming irritated. This kid, Blaine, had asked so.many questions in the past 15 minutes, that Burt felt his head might explode.

He asked why he was going home with them? When would his mom be home? Would he be able to meet Kurt's mom? Why didn't she ever come outside? Oh...why is she sick?

Kurt had answered as many questions as he knew, but Burt had to fill in the rest.

But he was annoyed, and when they eventually pulled into the driveway about 5 minutes later he got out of the car with a relieved sigh, because now the boys were talking about games and toys and movies.

He guided them in the house, and Blaine looked confused as to where to put his shoes.

"Why don't you have a shoe rack by the door?" He had asked, holding his shoes and looking up at Burt curiously.

Burt had to bite back a "mind your own business" and he answered politely that they never needed one.

Blaine had just shrugged and placed his shoes very neatly, next to Kurt's and followed after him up to Kurt's room.

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, but you could tell from grin that she had heard the boy ask his question.

Burt grumbled as he sat next to her.

"What's up?" She asked him when he sat next to her.

"I don't like that kid." He answered and she laughed lightly.

"Who Blaine...he's a sweetheart. Why?" 

"Because the kid's so goddamn nosy!" Burt exclaimed and Elizabeth just laughed at him.

"Kids ask questions, my love, and it's amazing that he has so much confidence."

"Yeah, he's full of that." Burt grumbled again and Elizabeth patted his hands.

"Kurt is so taken with him...I wonder."

"Oh no. Don't you start getting ideas in that fantasy filled brain of yours." Burt interrupted her musing and she grinned.

"But what if..."

"No. I'm not discussing that with you again." Burt said with a roll of his eyes and he placed a kiss on her cheek before he got up to go into the kitchen.

"He could be, you know!" Elizabeth called after him with a teasing smirk, and hearing a loud "No" from the kitchen made her giggle to herself.


	2. It's Never Easy

Upstairs Kurt dragged Blaine into his nice and tidy bedroom, Blaine looking around in astonishment at how clean it was.

Kurt set out the tiny table and the chairs he had, and placed the box containing his favourite tea set and Blaine sat down in one of the chairs, eyeing the set curiously.

"Your daddy lets you play with girls' toys?" Blaine asked innocently and Kurt put his little hands on his waist and stared at Blaine.

"Toys are made to be played with, not just for girls or boys. Everyone should enjoy both." Kurt said with a huff and Blaine looked down for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I didn't mean anything." Blaine explained in a soft voice and Kurt's expression softened.

"It's ok. The boys at school just say I shouldn't play with girls' toys, but I don't see the problem." Kurt said and Blaine nodded hos head in agreement.

"Yeah I know. There's nothing wrong with girls toys, some of them are pretty cool."

Kurt grinned at his best friend and then proceeded to teach him the proper way to hold a teacup, and the boys spent the afternoon playing with it, until Blaine's father knocked on the door to take him home.

Blaine and Kurt had become pretty inseparable. They did everything together. 

They lost their first teeth together, and Elizabeth had to take a picture of both gappy smiles.

They tried out their first skateboards together that summer and both skinned their knees, and cried together.

They had sleepovers in each others houses. Some nights when Blaine couldn't come over to his house, Blaine's mom and dad would invite Kurt to stay there.

They annoyed Blaine's older brother Cooper together.

Burt taught them both how to ride their first bikes together.

They listened to the same music.

They ate the same food.

Everything they did, they did together.

And before anybody knew it,  2 years had passed, and the boys were starting middle school.

They took the bus on their first day, together.

The Thanksgiving after Blaine's 10th birthday, was when Elizabeth's illness started getting worse.

Elizabeth was rushed into hospital just before Thanksgiving night, and she had to stay there for an indeterminate amount of time.

Burt was there with her most of the time, sometimes, on a good day he would take Kurt along to spend time with his mom, but on a bad day, Kurt was left with Blaine and his family, sometimes just for the afternoon, and sometimes until morning.

Kurt had an idea about what was happening, he was 10, nearly 11 and he wasn't an idiot. He knew the cancer was taking his mom, and nothing anyone could do, would stop it.

Blaine had been his rock, Blaine and obviously his mother. She was like a 2nd mom to him, and had been from the first time he had met her. She was incredibly kind and thoughtful, Blaine's brother Cooper was away at college now, he had left that September, so most often it was just Blaine and Kurt alone.

They didn't mind, Blaine knew exactly how to cheer his best friend up, and how to comfort him whenever he cried about losing his mom.

Elizabeth died 3 weeks before Christmas. Kurt had run out of the hospital in despair, Burt had tried to catch up to his distraught son but Kurt was fast and wiry, his legs had a lot more energy than Burt's did.

Kurt ran.

He didn't know where he was running. He just wanted to get away.

Eventually his legs tired and he found himself next to the play park by their school, some kids were still playing around in there, so Kurt just sat on a bench the furthest away from anyone, buried his face into his knees and cried.

Blaine was watching his favourite movie, while his mom was doing dinner. But as he was singing along with 'I'll make a man out of you' his mother walked in the room looking pale and distraught and Blaine paused his movie.

"Mom? Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, and she just shook her head.

"Burt Hummel just called, Kurt ran away." She said as tears filled her eyes, "Elizabeth died about an hour ago. And Kurt ran off and he's missing."

Blaine felt his blood run cold at that.

"What?" He said as he stood up and tears prickled in his eyes too, for Elizabeth, because she had treated him like a 2nd son, and for Kurt because his bff was in pain, "oh my god! What do we do mom?!"

His mother shook her head without a clue and then sighed before thinking.

"Do you know anywhere he might go if he needed to get away from things?" She asked Blaine desperately and Blaine eyes lit up slightly.

"The park." He said and she ran to grab her coat and Blaine slipped his sneakers back on and they raced out to the car.


	3. Far Apart

Kurt had been sitting for who knows how long, it had just started to rain and all the other kids and parents had left the play park to head home. Kurt stayed put.

He didn't want to go home. A place where she wouldn't be...would never be again.

He buried his face back into his knees and sobbed again for what felt like the 100th time in an hour, before a shaky out of breath voice said, "Hey."

He looked up through tear filled lashes as he recognised the voice of his best friend, and as Blaine sat next to him, they embraced each other tightly and cried together.

"I'm here, Kurt. I'll always be here for you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as they sat in the rain, letting their emotions take them.

The next few weeks passed slowly. The funeral was everything Elizabeth had wanted, she didn't want people to mourn for her but to celebrate her. She hadn't wanted any dark colours or clothing there, so everybody wore colourful suits and dresses, and the church was littered with her favourite flowers, lilies.

Blaine had sat by Kurt and had held his hand all the way through the service and the burial. Kurt had cried silently on his shoulder a couple of times but Blaine had just squeezed his hand tighter in support, until he calmed down again.

After that, things went back to normal. Life moved ahead. As well as it could, without somebody they all loved dearly.

Burt threw himself into work and Kurt threw himself into fashion and school.

Another year had flown by before they could blink and they had just celebrated Kurt's 12th birthday, when Blaine had some awful news.

"You're moving away?!" Kurt screeched at his best friend as he stood on the doorstep late one night, eyes red rimmed and voice raw as he told Kurt about his father's decision for work.

"I don't want to go!" Blaine cried and threw himself at Kurt, who caught his distraught best friend and held him tightly.

After Blaine had calmed down they managed to talk about it calmly. Even though Kurt wanted to scream the house down.

"My dad's promotion means we have to move to California." Blaine explained as they sat close together on the couch holding hands.

"That's a long way from here." Kurt said as he looked down to their joined hands, "do you think we will still be best friends?"

"Yes, of course we will." Blaine said confidently and reached out to hug Kurt, pulling him closer, "No matter where we are, you'll always be my best friend, Kurt."

"Please don't forget me." Kurt whispered quietly and Blaine pulled back slightly to look Kurt in the eye.

"I'll never forget you, Kurt. I love you." Blaine said and Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine smiled back and before they k ew what was happening they pushed their lips together in a light kiss.

Kurt giggled as he pulled back, both their faces turning a little pink with embarrassment.

"You will write to me right?" He asked and Blaine showed him a paper in his pocket that had Kurt's address written on it.

"All the time."

The day came quicker than they expected. And after holding onto each other and crying until they had to be pried apart by their fathers, Blaine left.

Kurt had cried into his fathers chest as the car disappeared around the end of the street, and Burt held in his own tears as the annoying kid next door, and the family who had grown on him, in the past 5 years, left.

He held in his own emotion as he focused on comforting his very strung out young son.

Blaine loved California. It had taken him a while to get used to it when they had moved here, 2 years ago, but now he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

He was watching the surfers out in the waves, reading a letter he had received this morning from his best friend back in Ohio.

Kurt had sent him letters once a week since he had been out here, and Blaine had obviously sent him the same back. They had kept in touch for 2 years already, Blaine had no worries about finding any new friends, why would he bother when he already had the perfect one.

This letter was a little different though, Kurt spoke about something very serious in it, a secret he wanted to tell Blaine, his best friend, before anybody else.

He is Gay.

He likes boys.

Kurt's gay.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise at the revelation, and he was certain he had choked on his smoothie.

Wow. This was serious. 

He also talked about bullies at his new high school, and how badly they treat him. Blaine just wished their was some way he could comfort his best friend, or at least to take some of the burden.

You see, Blaine realised about 3 months ago, that he was gay too. So maybe telling Kurt may make him feel a little better about it, to keep him the strong person Blaine always knew he was.

He started writing his letter back that afternoon. His mom and dad were fighting again, his father's work hours seemed to be destroying their marriage right now, but Blaine didn't have time to worry about that, not when his BFF's life was in turmoil.

Kurt loved receiving letters from Blaine. The paper always smelled exactly like him, Kurt could remember that detail.

Even if he could no longer remember how soft Blaine's curly hair was, or how strong his hugs were, he would always remember that smell.

Blaine was gay too. 

Kurt felt so relieved that he wasn't the only teenager going through something like this right now. At least they had another thing in common.

The letters kept going back and forth for another 6 months, then something amazing happened.

Kurt received flowers and a card for his 15th birthday, there was also a letter with them that explain how Blaine had asked his parents for money to get Kurt something for his birthday and because he had mever asked before, they had agreed. So Blaine had bought him a bouquet of white lilies, his favourite flower, because they reminded him of his mom, and a card.

Kurt couldn't believe it, he was speechless. He asked his father if he could maybe call Blaine, he knew the lines were expensive but he had to thank him more personally than a letter.

Burt agreed to a 10 minute phone call, and Kurt had bounced with excitement.

He and Blaine spoke for over 25 minutes about school and home, boys and beaches, Kurt told Blaine about a boy at school called Justin that he liked and Blaine teased him about it for a good 5 minutes straight.

Kurt hadn't recognized Blaine's voice, at first he thought it was his father, and Blaine had laughed and said "has my voice changed that much?" and Kurt had laughed with him, but was also a little jealous because his hadn't yet.

After another emotional goodbye on the line, Kurt ran back to the kitchen to put his beautiful flowers in a vase and carry them to his room to enjoy every minute of them.

He hoped he would be able to send something to Blaine for his 15th birthday too.

Kurt hated going to school. He hated it. The bullies seemed to be getting a lot more creative with their pranks, and now his fashionable clothes were starting to suffer because of it. Pee balloons, slushy facials, paint bomb in his locker, flipping his school lunch tray all over him, he had decided on tomato pasta that day.

It had escalated ever since he had been out of the closet, he didn't want to hide himself away. He didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of making him hide who he was.

And now, looking down at his third ruined cashmere sweater as he threw it in the trash can, he was becoming a little depressed over it. He only had his monthly letters from Blaine to help him get through this high school hell.

Blaine seemed to be getting on well. They were both sixteen now, and out of the closet. Blaine had told him about the trouble he had with his dad, but it seemed to have settled down now. Even though his dad seemed a lot more distant from him than before.

Kurt's dad was different. When Kurt had told him, he had claimed that he already knew, and that both his parents had predicted he would be. But his father still loved him, and he didn't treat him any different. Kurt was amazed by his father. He just wished that Blaine's dad was the same.

Blaine had also got a boyfriend. Kurt found himself becoming slightly jealous over it, the monthly letters didn't make him feel any less lonely anymore. Not since the name 'Markus' had been appearing in them.

Kurt just hoped that the monthly letters were to do with school being harder, and commitments taking up his best friend's time, not his boyfriend. Kurt would never allow anybody to take time away from speaking to Blaine, but was Blaine letting that happen on his end?

He had no idea.


	4. Lost

Blaine had been the target of quite a few bullies himself. He never told Kurt, he didn't want his best friend to worry. Kurt had enough stress in his life without Blaine's own drama on top of it. 

His boyfriend Markus, was a few years older than him, and he went to the college near the high school, that Blaine wanted to go to in 2 years. They had met in a small coffee shop off campus, and Blaine had smiled shyly at him while they were waiting in line, and then Markus said Hi and it went from there.

They had been dating for 2 months, and things seemed to be going well from Blaine's end, but Markus had been pushing past his comfort zone a little when they were alone.

Again, something he hadn't told Kurt.

The weekly update letters had turned monthly, but when that had happened, Blaine had no idea. He hoped that Kurt didn't mind, but with the drama in Kurt's life at the moment with school, he doubted that his late letters made much of a difference in Kurt's life.

He broke up with Markus, after he tried to push Blaine a little too far, his manipulation was impressive, he had Blaine's pants off, and his shirt unbuttoned before Blaine pushed him away, and broke up with him on the spot, claiming he wasn't ready and he left.

Kurt had sent him a few letters about this Finn guy, and Glee club that he had joined. A loud girl called Rachel Berry kept appearing more and more in Kurt's rants, and Blaine found himself giggling quite a few times at them.

Glee club sounded like it was jam packed full of drama.

Kurt had started to worry about Blaine, his letters were getting shorter, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Blaine wasn't telling him something. His writing, one time had been so sloppy, it looked like a bunch of scribble. Kurt needed to buy a cell phone, and call him. He had worked for a while in his father's shop, for money, but mainly to buy clothes and keep his car insured.

But now he needed a phone.

He sent Blaine a letter explaining when he was getting a cellphone and he had gone to the mall with his friend Mercedes and had purchased one, while he waited for a reply letter.

Blaine replied with only his number and Kurt rang it without hesitation, not caring what time it might be there.

"Hello?" Came a groggy answer and he knew that it must be the middle of the night there, and he had just woken Blaine up.

"Blaine, it's me."

"Kurt! Hi!" Blaine's voice sounded so excited, that Kurt had to smile.

"Hey there, stranger, it's good to hear your voice." Kurt said with a light tone, and he heard Blaine yawn before he answered.

"You too. So you finally got a cell phone huh?" Came Blaine's teasing reply and Kurt laughed.

"Yep." Then after a beat he asked, "Is everything ok, Blaine?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your last few letters have been a little short and the last one was so scruffy, I just wondered if everything was ok?" Kurt explained and he heard Blaine sigh.

"Things...just haven't been that great around here lately." Blaine stammered out and Kurt raised an eyebrow before he sat down to listen.

"What do you mean, Blaine? What happened?"

"Erm...I kind of got beat up, at our school dance and spent a couple weeks in the hospital."

"Blaine!" Kurt screeched and he could imagine Blaine ripping the phone away from his ear at the tone, "why didn't you tell me?!" 

"I didn't want you to worry. The reason my handwriting was horrid was because I was using the other hand...I broke a few fingers fighting back....but I'm ok now."

"Oh Blaine."

They spent a long time on the phone talking about things, Blaine's parents were also getting a divorce, he thinks his dad may be cheating on his mom, and Kurt could only offer his sympathies for her.

He then told Kurt about Markus and everything that happened and Kurt had cried about Blaine not telling him things, to which his best friend apologized profusely.

After they had gotten up to date with everything in each others lives, they had promised to be in contact again and had said their farewells, neither of them knowing it would be the last time they would speak for years.

Bullies at school smashed Kurt's cell phone to pieces.

So he had sent Blaine a letter to explain. He had also put his new address and his ne number on the bottom of the page, hoping that Blaine would get it before they moved. 

His letter didn't arrive to Blaine in time, Blaine had received it two weeks late because of a postal strike, and when Blaine got it, Kurt had moved already.

Blaine was walking along the beach front, clutching the letter in his hand, the beach is somewhere peaceful and quiet that he always read Kurt's letters, but today had not been his day. He had tried to text Kurt for the past 2 weeks, but the texts were undelivered and now he knew why, his parent's got divorced last week, his hamster died today, and on top of all that, he was failing a few classes at school.

He was walking slowly back home, intent on writing down Kurt's new address so that he could keep up, when out of nowhere a golden retriever by the name of 'Fred', which he found out later, knocked him down, which caused Blaine to let go of the sheet of paper with Kurt's address on it and it flew on the breeze out into the sea.

Blaine stared in horror as the paper floated for a couple of seconds and then disappeared under the waves, and he sat stunned for a little while. Fred the dog, was sniffing at him, and Blaine didn't feel like he had the strength to bat him away. The owner came over and asked if he was ok and all he could mumble was, "...Kurt..."


	5. Growing Apart

10 years later...

"-no, Diane, I said the print was in opaque, opaque! Do you even know the colour?...put Lucy on the line!" Kurt sat listening to his manager behind the desk, scream down the line to somebody he had been on the phone to, for hours, trying to fix a mistake for Kurt's front page picture.

Kurt Hummel was an up and coming model in New York. His high cheekbones, pale skin and crystal blue eyes, seemed perfect for the fashion world, and he had signed with his manager about 3 years ago now. He liked it, he was paid a lot of money to stand around looking pretty, he could handle that.

His boyfriend, Marius, was also a model, more famous than Kurt though, he modeled underwear for Calvin Klein and his body looked like it had been sculpted from Greek mythology. He was sinful to look at, and even more sinful between the sheets. Blonde, tall, lithely muscular, with perfect bright green eyes, he was a walking wet dream for many people, and it just so happened that he wanted to be with Kurt. They had been dating for about 2 years, since the very first day they had shared a photoshoot together. 

He had been a guide for Kurt, just starting out in the business. He taught Kurt about proper nutrition and what not to eat before a shoot, what drinks to avoid, how to exercise different parts of the body for definition in muscle tone, all that stuff. And somewhere along the way they had found attraction to one another.

Kurt couldn't deny the change in him, he was no longer skinny, he had muscles definition, he wasn't beefy, he was toned, but his biceps had gotten a little bigger. And he had lost the puffy baby fat on his face and chin, so now his jawline and cheekbones were very refined looking, he kept his skin, hair and nails properly cared for with creams, massages and diet.

He looked good. He had some highlights of copper put into his hair, to make the chestnut colour in it stand out a little more. And he made sure to get a whole body wax every 6 weeks, and his boyfriend was never allowed to leave a mark anywhere on his skin, not even a light scratch.

"-just get it done please, Lucy!" His manager yelled down the phone and then hung up, sighing into her hands before looking back up at Kurt, who was studying his nails patiently waiting.

"So, Kurt. Your next shoot-"

"Is in L.A. I know."

"Right, and the-"

"Expenses are all paid for, I leave on Friday, my flight is at 11:35am and I will arrive there at 5:50pm, a car will be waiting to pick me up to take me to the hotel, and the first shoot is 9am the next morning in FarX studios, and a car will be waiting outside at 8:55am to take me there. AndI can't be late or you'll have my head. Is that right?" Kurt repeated her earlier words back to her perfectly and she chuckled darkly.

"Very funny, alright, he's your card, for whatever food, drinks, hotel massages you like." She said as she handed him a company card, "Just be safe, be careful and have a good time yeah? I'll see you in a few days."

He nodded at her, and pocketed the card before waving a goodbye and stalking gracefully from her office.

Arriving in LAX, Kurt wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow, it was hot, very hot, being middle of June, and Kurt wasn't used to it.

New York was always a perfect mix for him between hot and cold, and his skin had hardened to the cool air of a night time there. But now in L.A, he was starting to sweat.

It wasn't a good look for him.

His luggage had already been sent along to his hotel so he wouldn't have to lug it around the stuffy airport.

He spotted the sleek black mercedes that was waiting for him outside, the driver holding a card for Kurt Hummel, and he really hoped it had air con.

"Good evening, Mr.Hummel, my name is Nick. I'll be your driver for the time that you are here. I trust your flight was pleasant?" The driver asked as he opened the back door for Kurt to slide in.

"Thank you, Nick," Kurt said as he put out a hand to shake with his very handsome driver, and smiled pleasantly at him, "yeah it was good, but the airport was awfully stuffy. I haven't sweated like this for years."

Nick laughed a little as he held the door open.

"Yes, if you aren't used to the weather, it can be very inconvenient." He said and Kurt smiled once more at him before he slid into the car.

On his way to the hotel, Kurt couldn't help but stare out of the window at the brightness. For 6pm it was still very warm and bright, and Kurt found his usual stoic spirit soaring as he spotted a beach.

He would have to lay out on that gorgeous sand soon. He had too.

The shoot was boring, and Kurt had spent almost 2 hours being prodded and poked, and his outfit changed at least 30 times, he had had to have so many fans blowing at him to keep from sweating, and he was starting to get irritated.

The make up team had nearly messed up his skin tone, he had stopped them from putting it onThe shoot was boring, and Kurt had spent almost 2 hours being prodded and poked, and his outfit changed at least 30 times, he had had to have so many fans blowing at him to keep from sweating, and he was starting to get irritated.

The make up team had nearly messed up his skin tone, he had stopped them from putting it on his face, and instead chose to test it on his hand.

But he was being paid for his time. So he stuck it out.

He was planning to go to the beach that afternoon, with a massive shade and lay on the warm sand. 

"Ok. I think that's a wrap." The photographer said nervously as his boss eyed him, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he stepped off the little podium he had been waiting on.

He sighed as he heard them arguing about positions and lighting and then he wondered if he would recieve a call to come back. But as he dressed in his own clothes, the boss of the shoot decided it didn't need to be done again and he left.

He had Nick drive him back to the hotel, before asking him what part of the beach was best to lay on. Nick's face had lit up as he explained about different parts to Kurt.

He had some surfer friends that used one half of the beach for practice, and usually no one was allowed, but he said it would give Kurt some privacy and that he would call his boyfriend, Jeff, and get him to approve it.

Kurt had smiled and thanked him before heading inside for a shower and a little nap before he ventured out again.


	6. Found

"Yes! Oh my god! Dillon babe! You caught so much air on that!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly as he watched his boyfriend surfing.

Dillon grinned back at him, as he surfed on the low wave back in to shore, with his arms open and Blaine wrapped his arms around his chest.

Dillon had been his boyfriend for a year now, he had moved out to L.A for surfing competitions, and he and Blaine had got along from day one.

They started dating a week after they met, he was about Blaine's height, with brown wavy hair, and dark blue eyes, he had washboard abs and an amazing sense of humour.

"So, Bee, are we going for lunch now?" He asked as he leaned in for a chaste kiss, "Maybe we could swing down town after and catch a movie, i'll buy the popcorn."

"I wish i could babe, but i promised Jeff that we would practice this afternoon." Blaine said with a sigh, but Dillon just waved him off, "but we can definitely go for lunch....or go to mine for lunch?"

Blaine purred his last sentence and Dillon laughed.

"Sounds like you want to have me for lunch?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Blaine said with a smirk and Dillon shook his head while smiling.

"Not at all."

They both grinned as they grabbed their boards and made their way back to Blaine's.

Kurt was laying on the warm sand, under a big shade umbrella, he had to keep his factor 75 around just in case, but he felt content as he lay there listening to the surfers shouting excitedly to each other.

The waves crashing against the shore was so peaceful. He felt like he could easily lay out here for hours.

"I wouldn't lay on the sand there if I were you.." came a vaguely familiar deep voice next to where Kurt had laid down, and he looked over to his left.

Standing a few feet away was a man, sun kissed ski n glistening with sea water, some sand stuck to his strongly muscled legs, his wet surfer shorts riding up a little and clinging to him, the curls on top of the guys head, dripping with water, drips running down a kind face and down a toned chest and running through different bumps and places over the guys abdomen and disappearing into the wet shorts.

But what had caught Kurt' attention was the guys brilliant hazel eyes and bright white smile, and he slowly removed his sunglasses and poked his head out from his shade.

"...seriously, dogs tend to piss there." The man continued but as soon as Kurt had removed the glasses and had sat up, he let out a small gasp and his eyes widened, "...Kurt?"

"Blaine?"

"Oh my god!"

Blaine crashed into the sand next to him and wrapped his arms around his BFF, whom he had lost contact with 10 years ago, and Kurt squeaked as Blaine's cold wet chest collided with his own.

"Blaine...you're cold....and wet!" He shouted, but he wrapped his own arms around his best friend's neck, laughing as they both went crashing back into the sand.

"Erm...Blaine? Most strangers don't like to be tackled by you!" A blond guy said as he approached the pair.

Blaine lifted his head from planting kisses over Kurt's face, while Kurt laughed at him and tried to wipe the moisture away.

"Jeff! This is my Best Friend Kurt, you know the one I told you I lost contact with...from Ohio?" Blaine explained quickly and Jeff nodded.

"Right...when that dog tripped you and you lost the last letter."

Kurt turned to face Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"Dog?" He asked amused and Blaine shook his head with a smile.

"I'll explain later...oh Kurt, it's good to see you!"

"You too! You look amazing!" Kurt said with a big childish smile on his face and Blaine shrugged and blushed a little.

L.A does things to a person....What are you doing here?"

"Oh...a photoshoot, I'm a model now." Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"Of course you are, look at you. You're gorgeous!"

Kurt looked down and blushed at the comment, and then Blaine was hugging him again.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kurt whispered back and held on tight.

Kurt had to have a conference call with his manager the next afternoon, to talk about the photoshoot and the pictures, and if they were flattering or not, and then go through the rules of his contract again. Kurt was glad when he hung up, his manager was really intense and always wanted to go through every detail. Blaine came by the hotel that night, he was taking Kurt out for dinner, because they badly needed to catch up with their lives. 

Blaine had dressed up, with a shirt and pants and a bowtie. Kurt had giggled with childish delight when he saw it. And Blaine blushed. 

"I thought it would be fitting, to wear something that I used to, when I was younger." He explained, embarrassed at Kurt's giggle and Kurt gave him a quick hug.

"You always did look dapper in a bowtie." He said with a cheesy grin, and Blaine laughed and held out his arm for Kurt to take.

They chatted over dinner about everything, from boyfriend drama, and college, losing their virginities, Blaine's parents' divorce, Cooper getting married, Blaine's 6 month old niece, Kurt's dad's first heart attack, Burt getting married, Kurt's step mother Carole, Kurt's step brother Finn, and Finn's death.

"Oh Kurt...I'm sorry." 

"It's ok, it feels like forever ago now, we were 19 then." Kurt waved off Blaine's concern, and smiled at him, "It's ok now."

"So much has happened, I feel like I missed a lot of important things." Blaine sighed and Kurt ran a hand through the front of Blaine's curls, ruffling them a bit.

"Hey, from what you told me, it's Fred's fault." Kurt said with a grin attempting to lighten the mood.

"Damn, Fred." Blaine spat out, but turned a smirk up to his best friend and Kurt laughed.

After dinner they walked along the beach front, enjoying the sea breeze and the peace and quiet. Kurt slipped his hand inside Blaine's and their arms swung between them, just like how they used to do.

They came to a stop by a bench, and Blaine made Kurt sit with him, close, so that he could wrap an arm around Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt leaned his head down on Blaine's shoulder, while their fingers were playing between them.

After a while sitting in comfortable silence, Kurt looked out into the water in front of them with a sad expression. 

"I go back to New York in two days." He told Blaine, and heard a sigh coming from above him.

"I'll miss you...jut promise not to let anyone break your phone this time?" He answered amusedly.

"And stay away from dogs," Kurt threw back and Blaine chuckled softly, "I'll miss this...just talking and hanging out, like we used to do in your room."

"Yeah, all night...I remember."

"Mm."

They sat in silence again for a minute or two, Blaine turned his face into Kurt's hair, he still smelled the same, even after all these years.

"You still use the same vanilla shampoo?" He asked with a grin and Kurt huffed out a laugh.

"Yep...my mom used to buy it all the time, I figure I should take a beauty tip from her."

"Yeah, your hair is so soft." Blaine said as he ran a hand over the coif in front of him before burying his face back in it.

"That's why."

Blaine hummed and looked out at the water, as Kurt brought their joined hands up to play with Blaine's fingers, and Blaine watched him, both of them content to sit in each other's presence all night.

"Do you remember that kiss I gave you?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed.

"Remember? How could I forget it...it was my first one." He replied quietly and Blaine smiled.

"Mine too."

"I'm really glad I got you back, Blaine."

"Me too, Kurt."

"My dad is not going to believe it." Kurt laughed as he could imagine Burt's reaction to the news, and Blaine chuckled along with him.

2 days later, and it was time for Kurt to go home. Nick had been told not to worry about driving him to the airport, because Blaine had offered, he wanted to spend as much time with his best friend as possible. He had even told his boyfriend, Dillon, that he was spending the last 2 days that Kurt had here, with him, but Dillon seemed understanding and accepted it.

Kurt was grateful for the time he spent with Blaine, it was beautiful in L.A, and he had shown Kurt all he could, he took him around his favourite places that he used to hang out as a teenager, and he took him to see his mother, who had gasped with surprise and then cried and wouldn't release Kurt from her arms for a good 20 minutes.

He took Kurt to his favourite ice-cream shop, his favourite music shop, he tried to teach Kurt how to surf, but he didn't take to it quite as well as Blaine did. And Kurt got sunburnt, and Blaine had to carefully rub Kurt's shoulders and back down with an aloe-vera gel he had packed for just such a situation. Kurt hissing whenever he pressed too hard, or when he moved a certain way in his shirt after.

They had spent a whole night on the beach, staring at the stars, and Blaine had explained what had got him into surfing. He was 16 and he thought it looked cool, he needed something to get him away from all the drama at home and school, so he had found a guy called Jack, who was Nick's cousin, to teach him. Then after he became good at it, he joined Jack's team for the summer competitions, and it had expanded. Now he was a professional surfer, and he had his own little surfing school, that was more for swimming, but he taught kids who wanted to learn, how to surf.

And Kurt told Blaine how he became a model. It wasn't something he planned, it was dropped into his lap by accident. There had been a few auditions for shows on Broadway, so he and a friend decided to sign up. Kurt actually ended up in the wrong studio, a modelling agency, and his eventual manager had spotted him, in his confused state, and asked him if he ever considered being a model. She told him how much his pale skin would be worth and that his features were very regal looking and within a month, he was doing little photoshoots for magazines. And then he had made a big shoot for fashion articles, in Vogue, and that's where he met his boyfriend Marius, who was also a model. And that he became his nutrition coach and exercise guru, and it had gotten him to where he is today.

They spoke about Marius, and how Kurt felt about him. The relationship was good, and he and Marius got along perfectly, they had had a couple of downs, but most of the time it was amazing.

They talked about Dillon and Blaine had told him how they had met, and that he absolutely adored the guy, he was so easy going and respectful, and hot that Blaine felt it was the start of something really good. 

They were happy for each other.

Kurt paused in the terminal and spun around to throw his arms around Blaine, who caught him quickly and wrapped his own arms around Kurt.

Blaine felt a few tear drops on his neck and squeezed Kurt a little tighter, feeling his best friend sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave you...but I have too." Kurt whispered and Blaine's own eyes filled with emotion.

"I know, Kurt, I know. But you have me now, I'm not losing you again." He whispered back and he felt Kurt shudder against him and relax.

They stood there for a good long while, Kurt with his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, fingers playing in the curls at the back of his head gently, Blaine with his arms around Kurt's back, rubbing soothing circles over it.

Kurt sniffed once and raised his head as the speaker called out for passengers for his flight and gave Blaine a small, sad smile.

"I'll call you when I land, ok?" He said sadly as he turned to walk away and Blaine stood and nodded dumbly as he walked away.

Kurt had only walked a few steps when he felt a pair of hands grip his arms and spin him around, and a pair of warm lips were placed on his. He smiled as he kissed back, tears falling down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms back around his best friend. It wasn't a dirty kiss, there were no open mouths and no tongues, it was a kiss that meant, I miss you, I love you, Don't go, Goodbye, I'm glad I found you, You're my best friend and I'm not letting you go again, all rolled into one soft press of lips.

As they pulled apart, they hugged once more, whispering their goodbyes and then Blaine watched as Kurt walked away.


	7. Not So Complicated Feelings

That's the 4th time this week. How many sheets is he going to ruin, honestly.

And he was still rock hard. Damn. 

After relieving himself and taking a cold shower, he thought about what this all meant. It had to mean something. Ever since he had got back from L.A, all he kept doing was thinking about Blaine, and after 2 weeks it had turned into very strange and yet hot dreams of him and his best friend.

It wasn't that Kurt was disgusted by the thoughts, or dreams, of Blaine. He knew his bestfriend was drop dead gorgeous, killer abs, an amazingly sculpted and tanned chest, and very muscled thighs.

Those thighs featured very prominently in his dreams. A lot.

Kurt shook his head as he headed for the kitchen. Marius was already up and making breakfast, it was their cheat day, and he was making pancakes.

Kurt smiled somewhat sadly, if these dreams with Blaine continued, Kurt would probably develop some sort of feelings for Blaine, that went completely beyond friendship, and considering it wouldn't be fair to Marius, he would probably break things off before it got complicated.

His boyfriend saw him and gave him a big smile and Kurt returned it, while he watched him set the table for their breakfast, sighing quietly to himself. He had a lot to think about.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine had had about as much as he could stand. This was the 8th time in two weeks that he had had a sex dream about Kurt. What gives?

Ok, his BFF was a model, and Blaine had some semblance of attraction to him, and he loved him and he had missed him a whole lot over the past 10 years. Maybe he was just projecting, maybe it was just admiration of Kurt.

So why is it that he had never had a sex dream about his own boyfriend?

Blaine looked over to the sleeping form of his gorgeous boyfriend beside him and he gulped. His mind automatically went for the jugular.

His skin isn't as soft as Kurt's, his eyes weren't as sparkling as Kurt's, his laugh wasn't as melodious as Kurt's, his body wasn't as flexible as Kurt's, especially in the dream-

No. He wouldn't do this. Picking faults with his boyfriend when he was innocently sleeping beside him right now. He ran his hands over his face, and got up gently, walking into his bathroom to clean himself up. If this kept up, he was going to have to start wearing a condom at night.

He pealed his boxers off and wiped himself over, and then he looked up at himself in the mirror. And for a split second he imagined a pair of pale lithe arms wrapping around his waist from behind, and kind, warm, sparkling bright blue eyes looking over his shoulder. As he gasped the image flew away and he sighed as he grabbed onto the sink.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" He asked himself quietly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was in his manager's office, as she was talking about the coverage from the photoshoot in L.A and how it had expanded his career, she had received so many calls about him. But as soon as she mentioned L.A, Kurt was suddenly lost within his own head, imagining warm sandy beaches and a perfectly straight white smile.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he snapped back into focus.

"Ok, spill...where were you just now?"

"Huh?"

"You had a dreamy look on your face, like someone had asked you to marry them. Who were you thinking about?" She asked with a smirk and Kurt's face went pale, and his eyes widened when he realised what he had just done.

"I have to go!" He said quickly and flew out of her office. 

Walking swiftly back to his apartment, he collapsed facedown on his couch, and tried to breathe through his little anxiety. 'Oh my god' he thought, 'I just had a non sexual dream about Blaine!'

He knew what it meant, he had developed a crush on his BFF, he sighed and wrenched himself away from the couch. Dropping to the floor with a thud, he lay there looking up at the ceiling for a long time. It wasn't fair, why did Blaine have to come back into his life and ruin-

No. No.

He didn't ruin anything, if anything, Kurt felt a thousand times happier and better, now that he had him back. So that's what his father meant, when he said his mother lit up his world.

Oh. MY. God!

I'm in love with Blaine.

Just then his phone pinged a new message, and it was Blaine. Wow perfect timing BFF.

From Blaine:

Hey Kurt, just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be an Uncle again!! XD Cooper just told me, isn't it amazing! :) :) :) I'm so excited, I just did a happy dance...and then again! YAY!

Kurt grinned at the silliness of the text, and he replied with an equally silly one.

To Blaine:

Oh Blainers you and your happy dances! I'm happy for you, I hope you get a nephew this time...Oh MY God I just imagined a little bowtie on the baby, and now I'm doing my own happy dance!

It was true, Kurt had squealed and jumped around the room, whilst trying to text, and once he realised what he was doing, he blushed to himself and sat down on the couch again, as his phone chimed again.

From Blaine:

Oh my god! Yes Kurt, thank you, I need to share my bowtie collection with somebody who appreciates it lol XD

Kurt put a hand over his mouth in delight and let out a happy sigh. Then he rolled his eyes.

'Great,' he thought, 'Now I'm making lovey dovey noises.' He was just about to text Blaine again, when he heard the front door of his apartment open.

"Baby are you home?" Marius' voice called out and Kurt's smile dropped.

"Yeah, I'm here." Kurt replied, and with a grimace at how calm and collected he sounded, he sighed again and got up to go to his boyfriend.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine watched Dillon leave, with a sad smile. After the competitions were over, he broke up with him. He had explained everything that had happened, and the dreams and the longing feeling in his gut. Dillon had sat through it all with a small smile on his face, and he had wished Blaine luck as he walked away.

Blaine sighed, partly sad and partly in relief that Dillon was such an understanding person. Sure, they weren't in love, but it was still a break up. 

"Hey dude, what's going on, Nick said that you were breaking up with Dillon?" Jeff said with a raised eyebrow as he approached where Blaine was sitting.

"Yeah, I did." Blaine told him and Jeff shook his head a little before looking back at him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love."

Jeff raised an eyebrow and he had a smirk on his face.

"With?"

"Kurt." Blaine said simply and Jeff's smirk morphed into surprise.

"Oh...ok." He said as Blaine nodded and he looked his friend up and down before asking, "How can you tell?"

"I just know...he's everything to me. I feel comfortable with him, we know everything about each other, it's easy to talk to him, he's so smart, and loving. He makes my day brighter when it's been shitty...I love him." Blaine explained, and as he did, Jeff watched a smile stretch across his face at the mention of Kurt and he laughed as he nudged Blaine's shoulder.

"Sappy, Blaine, really sappy." He said sarcastically and Blaine laughed a little and pushed him back.

"Oh shut up."

Jeff laughed at his friend's attempt to start a pushing war, but eventually Jeff one, pushing Blaine off o9f his seat and down onto the sand, as he stared up incredulously at the blond, glaring playfully. 

"Isn't Kurt in New York?" Jeff asked as Blaine got up and brushed the sand off of his shorts, and then nodded at his friend, "So how is this going to work?"

"I'm going to go and find out." Blaine answered with a huge grin and Jeff smiled at him.

"You're going to New York?" He asked excitedly and Blaine matched his enthusiasm with a grin of his own.

"Yep."


	8. Fallen For You

"Seriously, Dad, I'm fine...she had no right to tell you...no I- Dad, please I can assure you, it ended on a good note."

Kurt had been on the phone to his father for the last 10 minutes, one of his friend's had told his father about the break up and Kurt was now trying to convey just how fine he was with it all, but Burt had to go on and on, he knew his dad worried but he felt fine.

"Dad, seriously-"

He was interrupted by a loud knock on his apartment door.

"Dad, I have to go, someone is at the door...no, I'll talk to you later...ok, I love you too. Bye."

As he hung up he unlocked the door, and upon opening it, was faced with a large bouquet of flowers. White lilies, to be exact, and there must have been about 20 of them. 

"What-"

A face appeared around the huge bundle of flowers and the warm honey coloured eyes made Kurt gasp in surprise.

"Blaine!" Completely ignoring the fact that Blaine was holding the flowers, Kurt flung himself into his best friend's arms and Blaine 'oomphed' as he caught him, but dropped the flowers, which went all over the floor around them.

"Hey." He said with a laugh as he picked Kurt up a little bit, making Kurt squeak.

"What are you doing here? And why didn't you tell me?!" Kurt demanded with a smile and then whacked Blaine on the arm.

"Hey-ow-what? I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise, and I wanted to see you...I missed you." Blaine explained while rubbing his arm.

Kurt smiled gently at him, before he winced as he remembered about the flowers.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," He started as he bent down to try and pick them all up, "I didn't think, I just tackled you, and now I've ruined these beautiful flowers." 

"It's ok, Kurt, don't worry." Blaine said as he bent tooo, to help Kurt pick them all up, "They are still your favourites, right?"

"Yeah, of course they are."

"Great."

As they had gathered up the whole bundle of flowers, Kurt brought them up to his face and inhaled the scent of them deeply before turning a smile to Blaine, gesturing for him to come in as he took the flowers inside.

Kurt made them both a coffee, Blaine having admitted that he was actually addicted to the stuff, ever since he had his first sip when he was 15, Kurt had laughed and told him exactly the same, as they sat down on Kurt's couch, facing the huge glass vase that he had managed to find to house all of the lilies.

Blaine told him about the competition, they had finished 2nd overall this time, which was still pretty good, Kurt had congratulated him and told him that maybe he would make plans to fly out for next years, and Blaine smiled gratefully at him.

They watched a movie and ordered Thai for dinner, neither of them willing to part from the other to cook. They fell back into comfortable familiarity and before either of them knew what was happening, they had migrated into each other's space and were snuggled up together on the couch. 

"This is nice." Kurt said as Blaine's arms held him and Blaine hummed agreement into his hair, "Blaine I need to tell you something."

Blaine held him a little tighter as Kurt's tone turned a little serious and Kurt smiled before placing his hands on top of Blaine's, where they rested over his chest.

"I broke up with Marius."

"Why?" Blaine asked quietly.

"A lot of things really...but most of all it's because I fell in love with someone else." He felt Blaine stiffen and tense up as he released the words.

"Oh."

"Yeah...I think he could be the right one for me," Kurt went on, knowing Blaine had no clue who he was referring too, "He's sweet, he's smart, he's extremely handsome..."

"Wow, sounds like the perfect guy." Blaine managed to squeeze out in a falsely happy tone and Kurt nearly giggled to himself.

"There's one more thing." Kurt said as he turned to watch Blaine's expression.

"And what's that?" Blaine asked with a small frown, and Kurt lifted a hand to his cheek, stroking lightly over the stubble that had sprung up there.

"He's my best friend." Blaine's eyes widened at Kurt's words and Kurt's eyes fell downwards, "And I don't know how he feels but-"

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and stared into his eyes, a warm, loving smile splitting his face.

"He feels the same, Kurt." 

Kurt smiled back at him as Blaine leaned in to seal their lips together. They moved chastely at first, just like the kisses they had shared before but there was passion behind these and soon enough, both of their mouths parted slightly to give the other more room to work. Kurt pressed his bottom lip underneath Blaine's and settled his top lip in between Blaine's slightly parted ones, sucking lightly on his bottom lip as Blaine suckled lightly on his top lip.

They let go with a tiny gasp and then their mouths collided passionately, tongues invading each other's mouths, sliding alongside the other, Kurt moaned into it and Blaine swallowed heavily before suckling Kurt's tongue into his mouth, and then nibbling lightly on Kurt's bottom lip as they pulled apart.

"Wow." Blaine whispered and Kurt nodded with a dreamy look on his face.

As Kurt leaned back into him for another kiss, Blaine brought a finger to place on his lips to keep him in place, while he smiled at him for a minute. Kurt looked back at him, a little confused at being stopped but more amused.

"Kurt Hummel, my best friend in the whole world?" Blaine asked with a flourish and Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yes, oh BFF of mine?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" Blaine asked a little more seriously and Kurt felt his face nearly crack with the grin that spread across it.

"Yes, of course I will."

They went back to snuggling and exchanging languid loving kisses for a while, before Blaine grinned.

"So I'm extremely handsome am I?" He asked with a smirk and Kurt threw his head back and laughed, before kissing his stupid BFF/boyfriend to shut him up for the rest of the night.


	9. BestFriends Forever...And Ever

Kurt and Blaine hadn't known exactly how their life would be, but they weren't complaining. It had been hard for a while, with Blaine in California and Kurt in New York, but somehow they managed to slug through another year without any problems. 

Blaine moved to New York the Christmas of that year, moved in with Kurt, because they both thought what was the point of Blaine getting his own place, when he spends all of his time with Kurt anyway.

They had fights, sure, everyone does. Which usually ended with one of them storming out and cooling down before coming back to apologize and make up. The make-ups were even better than the fall-outs, because Blaine gets so passionate about being sorry, and Kurt becomes softer, more pliant, going with anything Blaine does.

About a year after that, Blaine had proposed to Kurt, who had screamed and jumped up and down before tackling Blaine to the floor again, pressing kisses over his face while whispering 'yes' in between each one, Blaine laughing and holding him.

It took Kurt six months to plan it, and then they were hitched. On a beach in L.A, where Blaine had spent most of his childhood, it was significant for both of them. It was where they lost touch, it was where they found each other again, this was the perfect place to promise their lives to each other.

Burt had hugged Blaine close, whispering that he had always known him and Kurt were meant for each other. 

After 2 years of married life, blissfully happy together, they decided to move and get a bigger place. Their house was huge, the back yard was amazing, it had two bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, a study, a huge kitchen, a downstairs laundry room, a dining room, and a lounge. It was the perfect place for their next step.

They found a surrogate called Lucy, Blaine had chosen her because she looked like a female version of Kurt, which made Kurt laugh, but they never told Lucy that. She was an amazing woman, light brown hair ad bright blue/green eyes.

Megan was born about a year and a half later, implantation had taken a while, and Kurt and Blaine had fallen in love with her. She had bright blue eyes, but dark curly hair like her father, she had an exact mini copy of Blaine's face, so there was no guesses to who's sperm got their first.

She grew up a tough kid, very loving, but very mature for her age.

When she was 4 they decided to find another surrogate. Their next was Michelle, who Kurt had chosen because of her eyes and hair, exactly like Blaine's. Emily was born after Easter the following year, and she was all Kurt.

Blaine sighed as he glanced around at the girls playing with Kurt's old tea set in the front yard, then next to his husband of 10 years, pruning the yellow and red rose bushes he had planted at the side, and Blaine smiled.

They were getting new neighbours today, Blaine was sitting on the grass by the girls, watching the moving van pull up, followed by a 9-seater, and he raised an eyebrow as the entire family got out.

A mother, a father, 3 older girls, 2 little boys and a baby.

Blaine watched as the movers started taking things in, and all the kids ran in to find their own rooms, he walked over to greet the parents.

"Hey there," he said and they both turned to him, tentative smiles on their faces, "welcome to the neighbourhood, my name's Blaine."

He extended a hand across the fence and the other man shook it with a smile.

"I'm Tony, this is my wife Olivia, nice to meet you."

"Did you need any help, I'm sure my husband would be happy to help too." Blaine deliberately told them, and watched their faces.

But to his surprise they both smiled at him.

"Sure, we have a lot of things, but the more the merrier." Tony said as his wife just smiled and nodded, and Blaine smiled in return, before calling Kurt and the girls over to help.

"Oh, you have kids? They're so gorgeous." Olivia said with slight surprise, and Blaine smiled as he introduced Kurt and his girls to their new neighbours.

After helping them move into their house, Kurt and Blaine decided to welcome the family by making dinner for everyone, a BBQ in the back yard, while the kids all ran around playing, it was warm and cozy, the atmosphere light and friendly. Kurt and Olivia talking about kids, and family life, while Kurt was holding and cooing at the baby, Blaine and Tony tending to the BBQ and talking sports.

Once they had gone home, and the girls were tuckered out and tucked up in bed, Kurt and Blaine fell side by side into their bed. Silent and staring at the ceiling for a moment.

"Did you ever imagine life could be this perfect?" Blaine asked in the dark of their room and Kurt turned to snuggle against his side, propping his chin on Blaine's chest to look up at him.

"Yes, I did," Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt gave him a big smile, "I knew it would be perfect, because I have you."

Blaine chuckled a little, happily, and then rolled them over so that he was settled between Kurt's legs, his husband wrapping his thighs around his hips, as Blaine pinned his hands to the bed.

"How about I make it extra perfect right now?" Blaine said with a sly smirk on his face, and Kurt laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, and Blaine brought his lips down to devour Kurt's, his husband opening his mouth underneath him straight away, moaning as Blaine pushed his tongue inside.

"Yep." Blaine said as he pulled away, and Kurt chased his lips a little before he laughed again.

"You can try." Kurt said and Blaine rolled his hips down into Kurt's, causing him to gasp.

"I'll do more than try." Blaine replied as he rolled their hips together again and covered Kurt's smirking lips again.

Their routine was so familiar now, that they knew exactly how to make each other moan, grunt, gasp and groan in pleasure. Kurt's downfall was his neck, Blaine biting and licking and kissing along it, and Blaine's downfall was his hair, Kurt's fingers scraping against his scalp and then pulling at the curls.

As Blaine first pushed inside Kurt, they both moaned, but Blaine could never wait for long before pulling his hips back to thrust again. Kurt gasped and tugged more on Blaine's hair, Blaine's face was buried in Kurt's neck, licking and nipping along it as he drove his hips into him.

They didn't even get rid of all of their clothes, the passion for each other taking over, Blaine still had his underwear around his thighs, and Kurt had his sleeping t-shirt still on, but hiked up to his armpits as Blaine devoured his neck and collarbone with kisses.

Kurt's nails scraped lightly down the back of Blaine's neck, tugging on the curls at the bottom as they went, and Blaine was lost. He came inside Kurt with a grunt, hips keeping up their rhythm lazily until he was too oversensitive to stay inside.

He pulled out slowly, and then slithered down along Kurt's lithe pale form, to take his still hard erection into his mouth, sucking hard as Kurt thrust his hips up. Blaine's throat opened up to swallow more of Kurt, as he thrust into Blaine's mouth quickly, chasing his release.

He came with a groan, deep inside Blaine's throat, Blaine swallowing everything down, as Kurt's erection started to become soft, and Kurt hissed and moaned a little in pain as Blaine continued sucking gently, until it was too much and he pushed Blaine away.

Blaine crawled back up along his body, dropping kisses against his abdomen, then his chest, along his collarbone, up along his neck, over his chin to catch his lips again. Kurt pushed his tongue through Blaine's slightly parted lips, tasting remnants of himself on his tongue, and moaning lightly.

After a few minutes of lazily making out, they separated and lay staring at each other.

"I love you, my surfer boy." Kurt said with a small smile as he entwined their hands, and Blaine shook his head slightly before smiling back.

"I love you too, my best friend forever."


End file.
